


Season 8: Horizon

by ghostlyandcoastly



Series: West Wing Season 8 [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Santos Administration, Season 8, post Bartlet Administration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyandcoastly/pseuds/ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: The first episode of my fantasy season 8. In this episode, there are a lot of balls in the air. The search for a press secretary is on, there are protests in Uzbekistan, and questions surround the issue of Vice President. Josh and Donna adjust to their new roles- professionally and with each other. Sam and Ainsley are reunited. And some staff are just meeting for the first time. (formatted like a television screenplay)
Relationships: Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: West Wing Season 8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696966
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> link to easier to read version (formatting issues): https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fe7qsZb0OPjgsWeKIeLIr4Td6P1aKk8H/view?usp=sharing

## Act One

PREVIOUSLY ON THE WEST WING…

JOSH

We’re being inundated with calls, who you’re going to name as your vice president, cabinet, sub-cabinet positions.

SANTOS

That’s what I was speaking to Barry about.

JOSH

Barry Goodwin?

CUT TO

DONNA

You’re asking me?

HELEN

Well apparently, not very clearly.

DONNA

To be your Chief of Staff?

CUT TO

JOSH

Come on board as communications director.

LOU

Thank you but no.

JOSH  
Finish what you started.

CUT TO

BARTLET

I’m afraid I made a bit of a mess this morning and it may eat into your news cycle.

SANTOS

Oh.

BARTLET

The pardons.

SANTOS

Granny Pot, I heard.

BARTLET

And a few others.

CUT TO

SAM

Santos may be the future this country wants. For all the partisan noise made in the margins, we’re a nation of centrists. And he may just be the right man at the right time with the right message at the right time, and if he is, I want to be a part of it.

#### 1\. INT JOSH’S APARTMENT - MORNING

Josh Lyman is reading a fairly thick file in bed as Donna Moss sleeps next to him. First, his pager buzzes. Then his cell phone rings. Next, the home phone. And there’s a knocking at the door.

DONNA

What in the world?

AGENT (OUTSIDE THE DOOR)

Mr. Lyman?

Josh drops the pager, cell phone, and home phone on the ground and goes to rush to the door- stubbing his toe on the dresser.

JOSH

Go back to sleep. I’ll- uh… take care of this. (under his breath) Whoever, whatever this is.

Josh limps, nursing his hurting toe, through the apartment. It’s cluttered but not messy. Thanks to a recent often-there guest on the premises.

Josh looks through the keyhole. He is still in his boxer shorts and undershirt. At the door, there are six men in black suits and earpieces. 

  
  
  


JOSH

Oh, dear god, no. (calls back) Donna! You might want to put some clothes on.

Josh opens the door. The men do not react to his attire.

JOSH

Agent Rourke, right? You coordinated with the campaign. Sorry, I don’t recognize the rest of you.

AGENT ROURKE

You’ll be getting to know them, sir. May we come in?

JOSH

Of course, of course. Come in.

AGENT ROURKE

These five agents will be your protective detail. Inside the West Wing, East Wing or the Residence, you only need one agent. Outside of The White House, there will be two agents with you, one in the car with the engine running. They will work in rotation-

Donna comes out of the bedroom wearing a pair of sweats she left at the apartment and one of Josh’s Yale t-shirts.

AGENT ROURKE

Sir, you didn’t mention anyone was here. You really have to mention when someone is here.

DONNA

Oh, I’m so sorry.

AGENT ROURKE

Not your fault, ma’am.

Josh’s eyebrows shot up. It was his fault? The man didn’t give him much time! Besides, what were they going to do shoot Donna? He had to stop that thought in its tracks.

JOSH

Of course. This is Donna Moss. Donna, this is my new Secret Service detail.

AGENT ROURKE

Will Miss Moss be over often? It’s better for your detail to know what to expect as far as visitors are concerned.

JOSH

Well, uh...

Josh looks to Donna for the answer.

DONNA

I’ll be staying the night relatively often.

AGENT ROURKE

I really need to hear him say it.

JOSH

Yeah, we’re, um, together.

AGENT ROURKE

No need to worry about being secretive. Everything you tell us or we hear will under no circumstance be leaked to the press. It’d be counterproductive to your safety to worry about that.

JOSH

Got it-

There’s another knock at the door. Josh goes to get it but one of the other agents stops him.

AGENT ROURKE

Since no one is stationed outside the door at the moment, Agent Knope will open the door.

The rather large, intimidating black man who looked a little like Wesley Snipes who had stopped Josh went to answer the door. Josh sees Knope nod and he steps aside to allow several men and women into the apartment in military uniform.

MASTER SERGEANT

Morning, Mr. Lyman. We’re with the Defense Department. I’ll be showing you where to go in case of an emergency and briefing you on potential scenarios while we secure the premises, including phone lines and internet hookups. Now in the event of an emergency-

The Master Sergeant is pulling out a schematic that looks like a route from his apartment to a church parking lot down the road.

Another knock at the door interrupts the Master Sergeant.

Knope opens the door. It’s a small balding man with thick horn-rimmed glasses and a hideous bow tie and sweater vest- a stark contrast from the military uniforms and sober looks of the Secret Service agents.

JOSH

What is this? Waffle House after a college frat party? Dupont circle? Christmas with the-

DONNA

Calm down.

DOUGHERTY

Hello, Mr. Lyman. I’m your NSC briefer with your morning brief. Would you prefer me to wait and you can receive your briefing int he car or would you like it along with breakfast? People’s preferences change. I once briefed someone while he showered. I have updates on Kazakhstan, information on a developing situation in Cameroon, and an update on Uzbekistan.

Josh gives Donna a look.

JOSH

Let’s do the car.

DOUGHERTY

I’ll wait outside. There seems to be a lot of people in there.

Knope closes the door on Mr. Dougherty.

AGENT ROURKE & MASTER SERGEANT

As I was saying, sir-

The two look at one another as Josh gives Donna another look.

DONNA

First day. (shrugs)

#### 2\. INT SAM’S APARTMENT - MORNING

Ainsley Hayes sits up abruptly and then immediately regrets it, grabbing her head.

She looks around, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

AINSLEY

(murmurs) Who’s pants am I wearing?

Cut to shot of Sam Seaborn leaning against the door frame with coffee.

SAM

Morning.

Ainsley proceeds to let out a shriek of shock. She stops when she realizes it’s Sam. And he’s brought the liquid sunshine of the gods.

Sam is still recovering from the scream.

Ainsley scrambles out of bed and takes the coffee. She’s wearing a pair of Sam’s pajamas. They’re comically large on her small frame.

AINSLEY

So what am I doing here?

SAM

We didn’t sleep together.

AINSLEY

Well, that didn’t cross my mind until now…

SAM

I just meant, you know, you might have thought that because you woke up in my bed in my clothes that maybe we perhaps may have partook in-

AINSLEY

Sam, it’s cute when I ramble like that. You, not so much.

SAM

Right.

AINSLEY

So you were explaining why I’m here?

At this, Sam grins.

SAM

You tried to drink me under the table in Texas Hold Em at the Home State Ball and you lost horribly. You drank more to mourn your loss. I was a regular knight in shining armor. You, in fact, told me so.

AINSLEY

Ah. So that’s why my head feels like there’s an Olympic bowling match in my head.

SAM

Is bowling in the Olympics? Are they called matches?

AINSLEY

How would I know?

SAM

You know things. You’re a smart woman.

Ainsley smiles at that.

AINSLEY

So I should probably get going home but I’ll take an Advil and water you can spare before I go.

Sam looks shy about this.

SAM

I made breakfast. And I have a few minutes before I have to leave.

AINSLEY

That’s sweet, Sam. Really. But it’s an important first day.

SAM

Well, thanks but… I don’t have senior staff til 8 and there’s not much to do before that…

AINSLEY  
I have to go home first and change… Can’t look shabby for The White House.

Sam sputters his coffee.

SAM

The what now?

AINSLEY

The… White House… Sam, where are you under the impression that I work where it’s the first day?

SAM  
You’re… You’re the new White House Counsel.

AINSLEY

Yes, I rather am.

SAM

(whispers to himself) How did I not see that? (out loud again) Well, that’s… Hey! That’s great, congrats. I’ll um see you around the mess.

AINSLEY

Oh. Yes. Sure… I’m going to get changed back into my dress now to go home.

SAM

Ah, yes. Have a nice time.

Sam exits the room.

SAM

(to himself) Have a nice time? What is happening to me?

#### 3\. INT THE WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE - MORNING

Helen and Matt Santos are making the bed. The room is decorated in a cooler color palette of blues and silvers rather than the rich reds and browns that the Bartlet bedroom was decorated in. Helen’s hair is still wet from the shower and Matt is in his pajamas still.

HELEN

I still can’t believe they brought breakfast in on that tray.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Get used to it, firecracker.

Helen throws one of the many decorative pillows at him.

HELEN

I thought we agreed to stop using that nickname like, five years ago.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

I never technically agreed to that.

HELEN

You’ve been president for ten minutes. Already talking like a politician.

They’re finished making the bed. They meet at the foot of the bed. They share a brief kiss before it’s interrupted by knocking.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Whoever that is is fired.

HELEN

You’re feeling feisty today.

Matt walks backward to get the door, talking to Helen.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

I’m POTUS, baby. It’s a big first day.

Matt opens the door.

ANNABETH

Good morning, sir. I’m here to get your wife dressed.

HELEN

Excuse me?

ANNABETH

It’s your first day as FLOTUS. It’s a big day. There will be photos for posterity.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

(with a grin at Helen) Just like I said, big first day.

-WEST WING THEME SONG SWELLS-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! IF YOU FIND THIS HARD TO READ  
> please go to https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fe7qsZb0OPjgsWeKIeLIr4Td6P1aKk8H/view?usp=sharing just copy and paste that in your browser it's A) much easier to read and B) actual script format (you can even leave comments there too)

SUPER: THE NIGHT BEFORE

####  3\. INT PRESS BRIEFING ROOM - EVENING

The press room is abuzz for the first press briefing of the Santos administration. It’s unclear who will be briefing until Louise Thornton, dressed in her typical tank, blazer, jeans and sneakers, emerges from the door, followed by Carol Fitzpatrick and Lester Williams.

LOU

Alright, settle down. Settle down.

REPORTERS

Louise! Lou! Ms Thornton! Lou!

Lou whistles to get everyone to quiet down.

LOU

I know you were all raised by wolves and founded the city of Rome but let’s try to get through this with a modicum of decorum, alright? Anyways, I’m Louise Thornton and I’m the communications director. I’ll be briefing you for the foreseeable future.

REPORTERS

LOU! LOUISE!

KATIE (REPORTER)

Lou, when will you be finding a press secretary?

LOU

I don’t know, are you interested? Seriously, guys. It’s the first night. Let’s get through this briefing and then we can all go dance at the balls.

Earlier today, President Santos was sworn in as President of the United States, if you’re just tuning in now. He then met with the Joint Chiefs about national security. He met with senior-level staff for a short briefing on the coming agenda. He then proceeded to the traditional luncheon with congressional leaders. Conversations were productive and substantive. Education and national security were top priorities in the discussions. President Santos and the First Lady walked in the inaugural parade and are now back in the residence getting ready for the inaugural balls. There will be nine inaugural balls tonight. The tradition of the inaugural balls began with George Washington in 1789, though he only had the one. I will now surrender myself to your questions. Front row, third seat.

HANNAH

Why are there so many balls?

LOU

Glad you asked. In the 1950s, the number increased to four. JFK had five. President Newman had eleven. President Lassiter had fourteen. Bartlet had ten. We’re being stingy by modern standards.

TIM

But isn’t nine still an excess?

LOU

It’s an opportunity to connect with people.

TIM

So access to the President for a price?

LOU

No, I’m saying. I’m saying that it’s opportunity to show gratitude for each delegation whether it’s the Home State Ball or the Youth Ball.

KATIE

Moving on from the balls, does the White House have any comment about the Toby Ziegler pardon?

LOU

We’ll be issuing a statement by the end of the night. Jim.

TIM

Tim. Has President Santos made any comment to you or anyone else about what he would have done in Bartlet’s position?

LOU

No comments that I’m aware of.

JAMES

Did Bartlet warn Santos he was going to do this?

LOU

I wasn’t a fly on the wall for all of their conversations but I don’t see how that matters.

CUT TO

####  6\. INT CHIEF OF STAFF OFFICE - EVENING

Josh is putting on his tuxedo, buttoning up his shirt, watching the press briefing nervously.

TIM (ON THE TV)

You don’t think it matters if the former president slid the new guy a piece of paper saying I’m pardoning Toby Ziegler.

LOU (ON THE TV)

I didn’t say that. And I don’t think they were passing notes like middle schoolers asking each other to the school dance.

JOSH

(muttering to himself) It’s getting away-

Donna walks in.

DONNA

How’s she doing?

JOSH

It’s getting away from her. Wow! You look… beautiful.

DONNA

(smiling a toothy smile) Always the tone of surprise.

JOSH

Back then, I wanted to say beautiful too.

DONNA

Amazing worked though.

JOSH

Yeah? How well did it work?

DONNA

(laughs) do you need help with that tie?

JOSH

(with a quirked eyebrow) I thought helping me get dressed was a thing of the past.

DONNA

I’m not doing this as your assistant. I’m doing it as the person you’re seeing.

JOSH

My girlfriend?

DONNA

That’s what some might call it.

JOSH

Would you call yourself that?

DONNA

It feels a little juvenile for what this is but yes. I would if you would.

JOSH

Oh, I would.

The two smile at each other, not sure what to say. In the silence, they hear the tv.

LOU (ON THE TV)

Toby Ziegler breached national security and he’s not a granny smoking pot! Of course, the President takes this seriously and what he thinks of Toby Ziegler, I imagine, is not particularly complimentary!

DONNA

She did not just…

JOSH   
OH SHE JUST DID!

####  7\. INT HALLS OUTSIDE THE BRIEFING ROOM - EVENING

The roar of the press can be heard as the door opens and Carol, with a look of worry, Lester, with a look of amusement, and Lou, with a look of mortification.

LOU

Did that just happen?

LESTER

Oh, it did, my friend.

LOU

(to Carol) Was it the worst thing you’ve ever seen?

CAROL

Well not worse than Josh’s secret plan to fight inflation.

LOU

Oh, great the very person who is going to chew my head off!

LESTER

Since when are you afraid of Josh?

LOU

I’m not afraid of him. But it’s different now! With the Chief of Staff thing, he’s the boss.

LESTER

He was the boss before.

LOU

Technically.

LESTER

You know, maybe I should take over the press briefings.

Lou and Carol snort.

LESTER

What? I could do it.

LOU

You think you’d fair any better than me? They’re a pack of hungry wolves.

LESTER

They’re more like Iditarod dogs. Just need the right musher.

CAROL

And you think that’s you?

LESTER

Has the title of Deputy Press Secretary made you sassy or were you always like this?

CAROL

Yes.

LESTER

My point is, I could do better than what Lou just did. It was a disaster. I wouldn’t be a disaster.

LOU

Great pitch, I’m not as much of a woofer as the last guy.

LESTER

Hey, you said woofer. Not me.

JOSH (DOWN THE HALLWAY)

LOU!

LOU

Oh, shit.

LESTER   
Tell him I’ll do the briefings now. It’ll make him feel better.

LOU

I just trashed his friend on a live press briefing…

LESTER

Friend-?

JOSH

Can I see you in your office please?

Lou and Josh go into Josh’s old office

CAROL

He just said please…

LESTER   
Yeah he’s pissed. I could do better.

Carol gives him a look.

####  8\. INT LIMO - EVENING

Donna and Helen are waiting in the limo. They both look beautiful- Donna in a simple burgundy dress and Helen in a black and white gown. Donna is on the phone with Annabeth. From the open door, we hear Josh and Santos.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

I hear ya. We just don’t have much of a choice. You know I don’t like this mess-

JOSH

I know you don’t, Mr. President-

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Do you really need to-

Santos steps into the limo, followed by Josh. Josh settles in next to Donna, neither looking up from their phones.

JOSH

Before you finish that, yes, I really do need to call your Mr. President. The day you’re out of office I’ll call you by name and not a minute before that.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Yeah, yeah. How are you ladies?

HELEN

I’d say a better day than you. I watched the press briefing with Annabeth when she was making me look like this.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Well, remind me to thank her for that. You look beautiful.

On that word, Josh and Donna share a look.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

What? I can’t tell my wife she looks beautiful without you two looking at me funny?

DONNA

No, sir. You just made us remember something.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Oh, this is one of those private things where I’m not supposed to mention the fact that our Chiefs of Staff are dating one another.

HELEN

Matt!

JOSH

Well, um, I wouldn’t say you couldn’t mention it…

DONNA

We just don’t want to make a big deal out of it. And we’ll be maintaining our professional relationship when we’re working.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

That’s all well and good but it’s a party tonight.

HELEN

Nine parties.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

I want to see you guys have fun. It’ll be work tomorrow. But Josh, take this girl for a spin around the dance floor.

JOSH

Of course, sir.

Josh and Donna smile, thinking of dancing at Bartlet’s second inaugural balls.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

There’s that look again. Speaking of work, real quick-

HELEN

Really? That lasted two seconds.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

It’ll only take a second.

HELEN

My husband, the President.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And due to that, I’m going to need some help. Now, Helen, you snatched Donna up from beneath her nose and I’d never ask you, Donna, to step away from that job, frankly you’ve earned it.

DONNA

Thank you, sir. But what are you asking?

JOSH

That was Donna’s nice way of saying get to the point, Mr. President.

The three of them give him a look.

JOSH

What? I’ll call you Mr. President but you said this was a party. I’m being casual. This is casual.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Uh huh. Well, Donna, I was wondering if you’d like to be, in addition to being Helen’s Chief of Staff, senior advisor to me. I think we could use you on senior staff. We have a lot of young blood and people I don’t know too well right now and I’d be comfortable with you there.

DONNA

Sir, I’m honored… And surprised. Really. But I should probably talk it over with Helen first. We haven’t set an agenda or an actual work schedule or planned any events yet.

JOSH

You’re not actually going to say no.

DONNA

(narrowed eyes) I’m saying I need to talk it over with my boss. You didn’t ask him to do this, right?

JOSH

It was all him.

Josh smiles proudly.

DONNA

Thank you, Mr. President. I really appreciate the offer. To be honest, I’m not sure if I’m qualified.

HELEN

Don’t listen to her. She gave me the same spiel when I offered her Chief of Staff. Donna, take it. I don’t plan on having as full a schedule as Abbey Bartlet. You may get bored, honestly.

DONNA

It would be good to coordinate the East Wing and West Wing business more…

PRESIDENT SANTOS

So that’s a yes?

DONNA

Well...

The car comes to a stop.

JOSH

We’re here. The Commander in Chief’s Ball is up first. The joint chiefs and most of the upper echelon of the military stationed at Annapolis and Norfolk as well as your Purple Heart honorary guests.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

So I shouldn’t be in my dress blues for this?

JOSH

The press would love it but the tux will have to do.

They pile out of the limo to a cheering crowd.

The President and First Lady walk ahead, waving to the crowd of press and fans. Josh helps Donna out of the limo.

DONNA

You really had nothing to do with his offer?

JOSH

It was all you. He wanted you. I do too.

DONNA

We’ll be working together again.

JOSH

Will that be a problem for you?

DONNA

No. I think it will be great.

They smile and move ahead into the ball.

DONNA

Josh, look, it’s your fan club.

Josh rolls his eyes, waves, and takes Donna by the hand continuing without missing a beat.

####  9\. MONTAGE

  1. COMMANDER IN CHIEF’S BALL



Crowd laughs.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

In all honesty, folks, nobody thought I’d get here tonight. But there were a few folks who had the guts to hold hope in their hearts and then there were…

2\. EASTERN BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

...a few more and a few more. And there were folks in New Hampshire, and folks in Massachusetts and folks in…

3\. MID-ATLANTIC BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

… Maryland, and in New York, and in West Virginia. And these were people who believed that the vote they cast one day would bring change the next. Well tomorrow…   
  


4\. MIDWESTERN BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

… is the next day. And tomorrow we’re going to bring about change. We’ll create a better world. One where democracy flourishes. Where our differences are celebrated. 

5\. SOUTHERN BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS.

Where our consideration of our neighbors extends into our laws...

6\. WESTERN BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

… into our laws. Where our kids do not fear…

7\. YOUTH BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

...but embrace the day when the mantle is passed to them because they are ready. Because they’ve been prepared.

8\. HOME STATE BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Throughout the campaign, I was told over and over again. Show them who you are. Who I am is a boy from Texas. A boy who had teachers who were amazing! But tired and overworked with class sizes too big to notice the quiet brown kid who couldn’t do math too well but loved to read.

9\. SANTOS FOR PRESIDENT STAFF BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

That’s why, starting tomorrow, you all will be very busy folks. It isn’t lost on me how important this is to all of you. And I promise you this, however important it is to you, it is to me too. However passionately you believe that we can make this government a place that improves lives, I believe it too. It’s a big job. And a lot of it rests on my shoulders, I take responsibility for all of it. But your shoulders will feel heavy too. And on the days, where it feels like too much, remember that little kid. Who wants to do better, who wants to imagine a better world but needs you to make that dream accessible to him. He or she cannot even imagine the ways their world can change. But you can. And you will change it. Now there are parts of this speech that I’ve given quite a few times tonight. But most of what I just said was for  _ you _ . The people who fought to get us here. The people who supported us. This is another part that I didn’t give the other folks. President Bartlet passed something on to me in his letter. He said ‘never doubt that a small group of dedicated people can change the world. It’s the only thing that ever has.’ Remember that tomorrow. And every day after that for as long as you’re here. And now, as a thank you, for the hard work you put in… May I present… Jay Z!

  1. COMMANDER IN CHIEF’S BALL



PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your service… May I present… The Marine Corps Band!

2\. EASTERN BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present… James Taylor!

3\. MID ATLANTIC BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present… The Dead!

4\. MIDWESTERN

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present… Alicia Keys!

5\. SOUTHERN

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support and Southern hospitality tonight… May I present… Faith Hill!

6\. WESTERN

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for support… May I present… P!nk!

7\. YOUTH

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present… Shakira!

8\. HOME STATE BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present, fellow Houstonian… Beyonce!

9\. SANTOS FOR PRESIDENT STAFF BALL

PRESIDENT SANTOS

And now as a thank you for your support… May I present… Jennifer Lopez!

####  10\. INT SOUTHERN BALL - NIGHT

Music is loud and the crowd is louder. Everyone is having a good time. Sam is talking to a top aide in the majority leader’s office when across the room he sees Ainsley.

SAM

Sorry, if you could excuse me a… Ainsley Hayes! You’ve come to grace D.C. with your presence once again.

AINSLEY

Same could be said about you, Samuel Seaborn. You look good tan.

SAM

I’m sure I’ll be back to White House palor levels soon.

AINSLEY

It’s good to see you, Sam.

SAM

You too! I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see you at the Southern Ball. You have all across the Bible Belt.

AINSLEY   
That I do. And why aren’t you camped out at the New England Elitist Ball?

SAM   
Isn’t it fairly elitist to group us all together like that?

AINSLEY

You just made a Southern cousins joke.

SAM

I’m just saying not all of them are like me.

AINSLEY

That’s too bad. Why aren’t you with the President?

SAM

Lou is staffing him at the next ball. Then it’s Josh for the last one. I’m off for the night.

AINSLEY

So what do you say to a drink?

SAM

I say, lead the way… (imitating a Southern accent) ma’aam.

Ainsley laughs and leads the way over to the bar.

####  11\. INT SANTOS FOR PRESIDENT STAFF BALL - NIGHT

It’s the last ball for the night and Jennifer Lopez just finished her performance.

JOSH   
Nevada State Party Chair, Jim Hannah. Daughter goes to UC Berkeley.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

How’s it going, Jim? Thanks for coming. Appreciate all your work out in Nevada. I keep tellin’ Josh we ought to make Vegas our next stop.

JIM

We’d be happy to host you, Mr. President. How’s your night been?

A congressman pops his head into the conversation.

RICHARDSON

I bet it’s been a lot of hand holding and a lot of wanting to hold your head in your hands. (laughs)

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Congressman Richardson, how are ya?

RICHARDSON

I’m good, I’m good. Let us be the one conversation you have tonight that doesn’t bug you about your VP shortlist.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

I appreciate that. Jim, how’s your daughter doing at Berkeley?

JIM

Oh, she’s doing great. Changed her major three times now but I think she’s finally settled on anthropology.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Glad to hear it. Jack, what about your son? Where’s he going?

RICHARDSON

He was at UNC but he’s taking the year off to work with Tony Marino’s group.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

That’s great. They’re doing great work over there.

RICHARDSON

Tony Marino, think he’s trying to make a play to get back in congress? Run against Mitchell again? Josh, you’ve got the political bona fides, what do you think?

JOSH

I doubt it. He’s a guy who always needs a cause. It was the test ban treaty six, seven years ago. He’s had a couple pet causes but the way he’s championing this voter’s rights stuff. I’d love to see him run again but I think he got bruised to badly by the politics six years ago. Now he just wants to govern from outside the ring.

JIM

Hey, that sounds like a good VP description.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

Hey, now. I thought we agreed-

RICHARDSON

Hey, that was all Jim. But man! Tony Marino, that’d be right out of left field. No one, I mean, no one would see that coming. What do you say, Josh? Put him on the short list? Shake things up.

JOSH

Sure, we’ll get right on that.

The group laughed, they were all joking. But none of them noticed Tim Dreyer of the Huffington Post standing right behind them with a keen ear.

####  12\. EXT SANTOS FOR PRESIDENT STAFF BALL - NIGHT

Lester is smoking a cigarette outside. Elsie Snuffin, of Will Bailey fame, comes up behind him.

ELSIE

Lester, right?

Lester jumps, turning around, hiding the cigarette behind his back.

ELSIE

(with a raised brow) You think that’s going to hide it?

LESTER

Uh, no.

He stomps out the half smoked cigarette on the floor.

LESTER

I’m Lester, yeah. Who are you?

ELSIE

Elsie Snuffins.

LESTER

Wow.

ELSIE

I know.

LESTER

I’m sorry, do we know each other?

ELSIE

No but we should. You’re the deputy communications director, right?

LESTER

Yes… If you’re looking for a job, I’m not saying we’re all full. Because frankly we’re not. And if you’re a reporter looking for a story, I have nothing to say.

ELSIE

If I was a reporter, should you really be admitting that the administration is already struggling to fill roles?

LESTER   
Off the record.

ELSIE

I’m not a reporter.

LESTER   
So you are looking for a job?

ELSIE

You could say that.

LESTER

What would  _ you _ say?

ELSIE

I’d say you’re looking for me.

Elsie had grown in her confidence in the past four years. She had gone back to L.A. to pursue what she had always thought to be her dream. Her heart hadn’t been in it though. She missed politics but she wasn’t sure how to get back in the arena without using her big step-brother, Will, as a step ladder. And she really didn’t want to ask Will because she really did  _ not _ want to work for Bingo Bob Russell.

LESTER

What exactly is it that you do?

ELSIE

I write. I wrote for the First Lady before. Helped on Bartlet’s speeches from time to time during the first year of his second term.

LESTER   
So that means Josh probably knew who you were if you were any good. Why are you talking to me? Why isn’t he talking to you?

ELSIE

I disappeared. He doesn’t know I’m looking.

LESTER   
I thought we were the ones who were looking.

ELSIE

You are.

LESTER

We have a speech writing staff and a head speech writer.

ELSIE

Otto De Ocampo? I know. He wrote the inaugural address, right? It was good. But it was dry. It was just short of cliche and leaned too hard on anecdotes. It was Toby Ziegler without the heartache, it was Sam Seaborn with too much heart. Again, it was good. I’m not looking to replace De Ocampo. I want to work  _ with _ him.

LESTER

You’re an odd woman and I’ll remember you. And for that, I’ll keep you in mind. And because I don’t disagree with you on the inaugural speech. But I still don’t know why you came to me and not Lou and not during normal hours.

ELSIE

Because you’re hungry, you’re looking to impress Lou and Josh. You have charm and charisma and while I don’t think you’d appreciate being psychoanalyzed, I think you want a gold star. Bringing me in could be just one of what I’m sure will be many gold stars.

LESTER

Right… If you’ll excuse me...

With that, Lester walks away. He wouldn’t soon forget a woman like Elsie Snuffins.

####  13\. INT SANTOS FOR AMERICA STAFF BALL - NIGHT

A couple of staff from President Santos’ congressional office had brought him a gift. It was a pair of Ostrich cowboy boots. He was now teaching a group of young staffers exactly how to square dance alongside Helen, who although she did not have cowboy boots, did not miss a beat.

Josh comes up behind Donna who’s watching this with a smile.

JOSH

What is that all about?

DONNA

The boots? Wouldn’t tell me. Some kind of inside joke with his staff from the old days. Ronna almost cried laughing.

JOSH

Should’ve known Ned was behind it. But I gotta pull him.

DONNA

Because of some silly boots?

JOSH   
No. because if the press gets a picture of him square dancing in silly boots right before I pull him out of here, it’s going to look bad.

DONNA

Like actually pull him out of here? Is something going on?

JOSH   
Just bring Helen and him over here, I don’t want this to look like a big deal.

DONNA

Okay...

Donna goes over to where the Santos’ are dancing. 

HELEN

Join us!

DONNA

As much as I’d love to, I need to talk to you both for a moment.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

You accepting my offer?

DONNA

If we could just step over there.

Donna nods her head towards Josh. The President stills, understanding the expression on Josh’s face quicker than Donna had. Maybe he really was ready for this. Maybe he’d been preparing for the possibility of being whisked away somewhere where he’d have to make big world-altering decisions since he laid his hand on the Bible at noon today.

Donna leads Helen and the President over to Josh.

JOSH

Sir, there’s been an incident in Uzbekistan.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

You mean Kazakhstan?

JOSH

No. I mean Uzbekistan. We’re needed in the sit room now.

Santos kisses his wife’s cheek and follows Josh who’s already making his way through the crowd and outside where the motorcade is waiting.

PRESIDENT SANTOS

You ready for this?

JOSH   
I should be asking you that.

PRESIDENT SANTOS   
I’m ready.

JOSH   
I’m ready if you’re ready.

FADE TO BLACK AS LIMO DOOR CLOSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave a comment I really thrive of feedback so I really appreciate reading that there are people actually reading the things that I put so much work into!

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that was my second shot at a fantasy season eight! I think it’s a lot better and I’ve done a lot of planning (again) and I’m very excited to get started. Hope you didn’t hate the format I’m nervous about that. Also for any screenwriting people out there, yes, I know there are numerous things in this you would never put in a normal script. I know how to write tv. This is fan fiction. I wanted the reader to really be able to imagine this as a full-fledged West Wing Episode. Anyways I’m excited to continue this- this is just the beginning, no clue when the next installment will be out but it will be much longer than three scenes as this was just the tag (the first few minutes pre title sequence) Please leave a review/comment I thrive on them!


End file.
